1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing an interactive disk, more particularly, to a method of reproducing an A/V data written on an interactive disk such as an I-DVD (Interactive Digital Versatile Disk) while making synchronous presentation of the A/V data of an interactive disk along with additional contents provided through a network from a server located on the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, a high-density optical disk, e.g., a DVD is being widely used because it has very large storage capacity for digital data. The storage capacity of a DVD is large enough to record high-quality motion picture data of relatively long time as well as high-quality audio data.
A DVD has two recording areas, one for actual data, namely, digital data stream of motion picture data and the other for navigation data used for reproduction control of the recorded actual data.
When a DVD is placed into a DVD player, its navigation data is read into a memory first, and then motion picture data is reproduced with reference to the read navigation data. As a result, a user can view a long-time cinema recorded in high quality on a DVD with a DVD player.
Lately, an interactive DVD (called ‘I-DVD’) has been proposed. An I-DVD includes additional reproduction control information of recorded A/V data in form of, e.g., ‘html’ (Hyper-Text Markup Language) file. The reproduction control information enables an interactive reproduction of A/V data. More concrete standard for an I-DVD is being under discussion among related companies. If an I-DVD is commercialized in the near future, a supply of multi-media contents through a digital recording medium will be popularized much more.
However, according to the provisional standard of an I-DVD under discussion, because information related with reproduction of A/V data recorded on an I-DVD is provided as written thereon, newer various additional contents or newer presentation form that is related with the recorded A/V data can not be viewed or used. In order to popularize an I-DVD, it is necessary to prepare a method being able to provide newer contents or information associated with recorded A/V data than those pre-written on an I-DVD along with A/V contents.